


[podfic] I Remember All Too Well

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar (Barbican 2019), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, soft, y'all know how this one end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: So when he first meets Judas it's like an earthquake.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] I Remember All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Remember All Too Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450201) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



**Title:** I Remember All Too Well

 **Author & reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 6:22

 **Reader's notes:** check out the Jesus/Judas playlist Hikary made, [Betray me with a kiss](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5HXM90SUaI51bs4hkM1QCI?si=rjWr1G2MRjuW3q5ik7fnZQ).  
Title from All Too Well by Taylor Swift.  
Podfic recorded for week 2 of VoiceTeam2020.  
Honestly I don't even know what's up with my covers anymore, I'm just going completely wild. Again, I'm using the Barbican 2019 cast.

**MP3 download:** [right click to download from archive.org](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/9/items/jcs-i-remember-all-too-well/%28JCS%29%20I%20Remember%20All%20Too%20Well.mp3) | [mediafire download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wwrao7t0ocesnob/%28JCS%29_I_Remember_All_Too_Well.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
